Gundam Wing:Firebird
by BBally
Summary: The G-boys meet a year after Endless Waltz and are sent to the year 2002 and are up against an evil empire with mobile suits that aren't supposed to be built that time. Teaming with the Earth Defence Force, the Road Rovers and the Swat Katz, it's up to t
1. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, for it is the property of Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, and Kunio Okawara and is copyrighted by Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment. Nor do I own Road Rovers by Waner Bros., (some of the fan made RR characters were already made by other RR fans), nor do I own Swat Katz by Hanna Barbara. This fanfic takes place in the year A.C 198, a year after Endless Waltz where the G-boys are sent to the year 2002, (which is considered in their timeline as B.C "Before Colony", a time before mobile suits were even built) by some mysterious force, the same force that may be responsible for there being mobile suits many years before the first mobile suit was even built. So its up to Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei to set things right.  
  
Gundam Wing: Firebird  
  
Chapter 1: The Gathering  
  
It was the beginning of the year 198 A.C., a year after the Mariemeia incident; everyone is finally living in peace. While Relena Darlian, who's been elected as president of the Unified Nations gives a speech at a conference about the mysterious disappearance of high tech disks, that were used to create the mobile suits, Heero Yuy watches, until she ended her speech so they can meet.  
  
"So you're going to the United States?" asked Relena.  
  
"Yeah" replied Heero, "Duo sent me an e-mail asking if I can go there, to tell you the truth I'm looking foreword to this trip, since it's a year since we last saw each other. So how are you handling the situation?"  
  
Relena looked to Heero and answered "Not good, we have no leads up till this moment on who's responsible for this."  
  
"I wish I could help, but I wouldn't want to miss this opportunity to see Duo again." Replied Heero "Any way, good luck".  
  
"Thanks." Relena replied, she then said, "Once you meet Duo, give him my regards."  
  
"Will do." Replied Heero. After they both kissed, he went off.  
  
Finally arriving at the American Airport, Duo Maxwell waits patiently for Heero, saying to himself "Man, I hope I don't keep standing here too long." However he's spotted a familiar face, it wasn't Heero but it was a face Duo can't forget.  
  
Duo getting exited cried "Hey Yo!! Trowa!"  
  
As soon as the brown haired Trowa Barton responded to the braided American, he put a slight smile on his face. " Well fancy seeing you here, Duo" replied Trowa.  
  
"Same here" replied Duo, "I'm waiting for Heero to arrive." "Heero's coming?" asked Trowa, "I know, what a strange coincidence." replied Duo.  
  
Then a gentle voice called out to them, "Well, fancy seeing you guys here." As they both turned their heads around, only to see a neat dressed blond haired person.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa called out, happy to see his Arab friend, Quatre Raberba Winner, " I never expected to see you here."  
  
"Neither did I." Replied Quatre, "But it's great to see you again, you too Duo."  
  
"Hey, and what am I, chopsticks this is injustice!" cried a rough voice behind Quatre.  
  
"Wufei!" cried Quatre, surprised to see the ever justice loving Chang Wufei.  
  
"Wow! Are we on Colony Camera or something?" asked Duo,  
  
"Still, watching a lot of T.V, huh Maxwell." Mocked Wufei.  
  
"Well, at least I still don't go around crying Justice or Injustice like a stupid broken down radio."  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!" shouting Wufei, who was about to reach for his katana  
  
They started to do their usual arguments, with poor Quatre trying to stop the argument within the group, and as usual they ignore him at all cost, while Trowa sweat dropped, feeling sort of embarrassed by Duo and Wufei, who are still going at it like 5 year olds and felt really sorry for Quatre, who was just trying to be the voice of reason within the group. However this situation halted, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Well, it looks like the entire team is here." Said Heero, happy to see his teammates again, since their Gundams went up against the Mariemeia Army.  
  
"Hey, Heero, great to see you man." Replied Duo, pleased to see his friend.  
  
After the warm welcome of the G-boys' reunion, they decided they would like to have quality time together, and were discussing where to go.  
  
"No, done this, done that." Said Wufei disapproving of Trowa's idea to shoot rounds at the shooting club together, again.  
  
"Wufei's right, Trowa," agreed the blond haired Arab "I mean, let's try something else, like going to a place we've never been to before.  
  
"I got it." Decided Duo, "Want to a place you all always dreamt of going when you were kids?"  
  
The others nodded, wondering what does Duo mean of a place they dreamt of going. After a couple of hours, they were at Disney Land everyone enjoyed their time there, even Wufei and Heero. After they were having fun at D.L, they were all stuffing their faces with hamburgers, French fries, milk shakes and other pleasant fast food treats at MC Kingtucky Fast Food (a mixed cooperation between MC Donald, Burger King and Kentucky fried chicken).  
  
"Thanks, Duo." Said Heero, with his hands on stomach "that was the best meal I had all week."  
  
"Don't mention it." Replied Duo, who received a message on his cell phone written, "Duo, head to the U.S Union as soon as possible, there's a break and entering occurring."  
  
After Duo told them of the situation they've decided to check it out, so they entered in Duo's car and drove to the U.S Union building. As they entered they found the guards' bodies lying on the ground. They went to see what they could but it was unfortunately too late.  
  
"Well, they couldn't make it." Said Trowa.  
  
"Oh man, this sucks, if only I didn't suggest we go to Disney Land, we might made it in time, the Airport was close to the building" said Duo feeling guilty.  
  
"Take it easy, Duo it wasn't your fault." Assured Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, lets cut the crap and do some serious butt kicking in the name of Justice." Said the so-called upholder to justice, Wufei.  
  
"Wait, Wufei, we don't know what we're up against." Interrupted Quatre "I say we use strategy."  
  
"Strategy, smategy. We don't have time for that crap!" disapproved Wufei.  
  
"I agree with Wufei, something most be done about it and quick." Agreed Heero.  
  
"Hey, guys look. Those guys are smuggling boxes full of disks in that van." Alerted Trowa, pointing at the screen of the building's parking lot cameras.  
  
The G-boys headed to the parking lot, where they a huge van with guys wearing black masks, and a guy disguised as a delivery worker.  
  
"There they are." Said Trowa.  
  
"Great, lets kick some butt." Said Wufei.  
  
"Right on." Agreed Duo.  
  
"Wait!" interrupted Quatre.  
  
"What is it, Winner?" said a disturbed Wufei. But received no answer but he saw Quatre pointing at something in horror, so as they turn to look to see what's scared the daylights out of him, only to a group of enormous mutant like creatures with blood on their teeth, the G-boys were stunned and sweatdropped.  
  
"What the hell are those thing?" asked Duo.  
  
"Perhaps, the humanized mammals?" suggested Trowa.  
  
"I don't think so, I went on business meetings with their representatives of the Unified Nations as its foreign minister and they don't look or act as barbaric as those. those monsters." Said Quatre expressing his opinion.  
  
"Yeah, he's right gu. wait a minute you're the UN's foreign minister?" asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I've received my position 3 months ago. Don't you watch the news?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No, politics are complicated for his brain, the only thing on T.V his brain can understand, is those sitcoms, Colony Camera and others brainless shows." Wufei mocked.  
  
"Hey, my god dam T.V, my god dam business, O.K.?" responded an angry Duo.  
  
"Hey guys they're ready to move the van." Interrupted Heero.  
  
As soon the van started to move, the boys were able to make into the back of the van before the doors were automatically shut. They then hid behind the boxes in order not to be spotted by the mutants. There was enough room to see they were going which straight to a wall.  
  
"What, are they nuts?" asked a shocked Trowa.  
  
"Possibly." Agreed Quatre.  
  
"We got to stop them, we can't take any chances." Said Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, has ranting around about justice prevented the blood from going to your brain? Those monsters will eat you alive." Said Duo.  
  
"Guys, look." Interrupted Heero.  
  
The disguised driver pressed a button in front of the controls and a portal opened, coming between and the wall. The G-boys were going through sudden disbelief.  
  
"What the Hell?" said Duo.  
  
"Its looks like a portal." Guessed Quatre.  
  
"Well, like "Duh", Mr. Big Brains." Wufei mocked.  
  
"So this is how they were able to smuggle the disks without anyone notices, except the poor guards." Said Trowa.  
  
"Well, what ever it is, we're heading right through it." Replied Heero.  
  
"Hang on, dudes this is going one hell of a roller coaster ride." Said Duo.  
  
As the van went through the portal, it disappeared out of site and all the G-boys can see in front of them is colorful beams of light.  
  
End of Chapter 1.  
  
What will happen to Heero and his GW buddies, what sort of goal is this mysterious group of disk smugglers supposed to achieve and where this portal lead to?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2: The 5 heroic firebirds. 


	2. The 5 Heroic Firebirds

Gundam Wing: Firebird  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, for it is the property of Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, and Kunio Okawara and is copyrighted by Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment. Nor do I own Road Rovers by Waner Bros., (some of the fan made RR characters were already made by other RR fans), nor do I own Swat Katz by Hanna Barbara.  
  
Chapter 2: The 5 Heroic Firebirds  
  
When we last left the G-boys, they were having a happy reunion when Duo got a call that strange things have been occurring at the US Union Building. They headed for the building only to find all of the guards, dead. They found a van where the high tech disks were being smuggled. As they enter into the van, a portal opens in front of them, and the van goes through it.  
  
As the portal disappeared, the scene s moved to an abounded building in New York City. The time is the year B.C. (Before Colony) 200X, the time we all know as the 21st Century. Above the building, an air carrier flew by it; we then go to scene inside the plane. A man in military uniform went towards a young woman with long black hair, also in uniform.  
  
Man: "Well, I hope my men didn't pick you up in a bad time, Miss. Mitsui."  
  
Akane Mitsui: "No, not at all, General Jacob. In fact I was on my way to the E.D.C. (Earth Defense Corp) Base, when your men picked me up."  
  
G. Jacob: "So sorry, any way do you have any planes for possible attacks from the enemy?"  
  
Akane: "Yes, me, Hunter the leader of the Road Rovers and Razor from the Swat Katz thought about it. We were able to take five of the disks that are used to create the designs of these mobile suits from one of the enemy's secret hideouts in Tokyo. It seems that the enemy were able to finish half construction on them. And I'm supposed to meet them at the base."  
  
Jacob: "That's great news, but I still don't see why you like to cooperate with those... Mutants". He said in disgust.  
  
Akane couldn't help but feel angered by the General's remark.  
  
Akane (responding with anger): "They are not mutants, they're humanoids! Mutants are like those Cano-mutants created by that madman Parov. You've should have realized that by now." She responded as if she wanted to punch him on the face.  
  
The General seemed calm in the outside, but he was feeling scared in the inside. For he has never seen Akane that angry before.  
  
Jacob: "Now, Miss Mitsui. Let's not let our different beliefs come between us. After all we are all in this together."  
  
Akane: "And that includes the Road Rovers and the Swat Katz. They have been great allies to us up till now."  
  
Jacob: "May be they are now. But wait until this war is over, then you'll see their true selves. I just hope you realize your mistake, before it's too late."  
  
Silence aired the room, as Akane was so disgust by the General's response.  
  
Akane: "I just couldn't understand why the Military can't accept the E.D.C's new allies, despite the fact that Hunter who is the leader of the Road Rovers was the U.S. President's dog before the young retriever became a Road Rover. Ever since the Rovers and the Katz came to our aid, we become great allies and all share a close friendship." She thought to herself.  
  
Back in the abounded building, a portal appeared on one of the walls inside of the building. As the portal became the size of the wall, a van drove out of the portal. It was the same van where all the disks were smuggled, and with the G-boys hiding inside the van. The men in the van are preparing to take the disks to their base, and they opened the cages that had all the Cano-mutants to demand them carry the boxes of disks.  
  
Man: "O.K. You overgrown fur balls, get the goods." He ordered.  
  
Some revolted however, but one of the men held a device and pressed the button, the collars the mutants started to light and caused the mutants suffocate. After the torture ended the mutants did as they were ordered to.  
  
Man: "Now, get to work."  
  
As soon as the unloading door was opened, the G-boys saw this as a chance to escape.  
  
Quatre: "O.K. guys, now's our chance to get out of here."  
  
Wufei: "Wait a minute. Soldiers never run without a fight."  
  
Duo: "Well, have it your way Wu-man. If you want to become monster cereal, be my guest."  
  
After hearing Duo's remark, Wufei was the first to leave. So the others followed, however not without being spotted.  
  
Man: "Hey, guys. Looks like we got a bunch of store ways."  
  
Man2: "Well, don't you stand there. Get them!"  
  
However, they were no match for the G-boys. Wufei gave a beautiful flying kick to one of the smugglers' face; Duo gave two of them a slice of fist sandwich each. Trowa used his famous mid-air triple spin to catch the men by surprise, and gave them two boots to the face, however he didn't take notice one of them was aiming a gun at him.  
  
Smuggler: "You little brat, I'm going to."  
  
Before he could complete his sentence, Quatre made the save by knocking the guy out with a wooden staff.  
  
Quatre: "Sorry about that, Sir." He apologized.  
  
Trowa: "Thanks, Quatre."  
  
As for Heero, he showed those guys that he is the perfect soldier, using his fists and kicks to clean house.  
  
After the fight, the G-boys made their getaway. Leaving the abounded building.  
  
Smuggler: "They got away, should we send the Cano-mutants after them?"  
  
Smuggler2: "No, if they do go to the cops, we'll be long gone."  
  
However the fact of what they were smuggling, was the last thing the boys were concerned about. As they look around the streets of New York wondering where they are.  
  
Duo: "I know this is New York but there's something different." He wondered.  
  
Trowa: "You're right, Duo. This is nothing like, the New York City we're in." He agreed.  
  
Duo: "We'll worry about that later, right now all that fighting made me a little hungry."  
  
Quatre: "But you already had 20 hamburgers, 6 hot wings, 5 fries and 3 three shakes at MC Kingtucky Fast Food. Not to mention a full deluxe bag of potato chips."  
  
Wufei: "Hey, you can't blame him that his stomach is like a bottomless pit." He teased Duo.  
  
Duo: "Hey lay off, Justice Boy."  
  
Duo went into the shop and bought a lot of food, 5 bags of chips, 4 boxes of ice cream and a huge bag of marshmallows.  
  
Shopkeeper: "Hey, are you trying to rip me off kid. This money is no good."  
  
Duo: "What do you mean no good?"  
  
Quatre: "Hold on Duo, you got your monopoly money by mistake."  
  
Duo: "Huh? What are you....?"  
  
Quatre held his hand on Duo's mouth, as Heero and Trowa were pulling him out of the shop. He was resisting trying to pull out, only to be bumped on the head by them, knocking him out and Wufei was giggling at the funny sight he was seeing. For it was the funniest sight he ever seen, especially if it had something to do with Duo being knocked on the head.  
  
Quatre: "I apologize for my friend's behavior. For, he is very hungry today. Anyway, what year is this?"  
  
Shopkeeper: "Huh? Well it's the year 200X." The shop owner answered thinking that Quatre must lived his life under a rock.  
  
Quatre was shocked to hear the answer, however he kept calm and thanked the shopkeeper, who couldn't understand what was going on. Quatre went to tell the others what he discovered, when Duo was recovering from that bump on the head.  
  
Quatre: "You guys. We are no longer in the year 198."  
  
Trowa: "What do you mean?" Asked Trowa, puzzled at what Quatre said.  
  
Quatre: "Remember that light which opened in front of the van? It must have been a portal that is a door between different life styles, technologies, and empires."  
  
Duo: "That's nice Quatre, but you wouldn't mind saying all this in plain English?"  
  
Quatre: *sign* "Well, lets just say we are in the Before Colony timeline. We're in the year 200X, the 21st Century."  
  
Heero: "You're kidding." Heero asked, shocked to hear what Quatre said.  
  
Trowa: "I don't think he is." Trowa responded.  
  
Duo: "Well, I don't care. I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the street looked at Duo, and the boys all sweatdropped.  
  
Wufei: "Nice going, Bigmouth."  
  
Quatre: "Well, there is only one way. We have to find a suitable profession that will make us responsible citizens of society and earn money by our efforts."  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei: "Huh?" (Sweatdropped).  
  
Quatre: *sign* "In other words, get a job."  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei: "Oh."  
  
Duo: "Where do we start? I mean you don't expect a help ad to appear in front of faces, right?"  
  
After saying that, a copy of today's paper was blown by the wind. Hitting Duo's face. As he took it off he saw an interesting Help ad in the ad section.  
  
Duo: "Hey guys, listen to this." "Help Wanted. 5 young boys aging from 17 to 25, to deliver fruits and vegetables to classified areas." Quatre snatch the paper from him to finish it.  
  
Quatre: "Head to Bob's Land Of Health." (As he read the address) "Hey guys, it's only a few blocks from here."  
  
Duo: "How do you know? The names are different this century."  
  
Quatre: "I used to read a book about the history of streets that have around in our time."  
  
Duo: "Oh. Well, what are we waiting for?"  
  
The G-boys head to the destination to receive their job. They went into the place called Bob's Land Of Health, and were amazed of the huge collection of healthy fruits and vegetables there.  
  
Duo: "Man, look at all these fruits". Duo said as his mouth starts to droll by just looking at those fruits.  
  
Quatre: "They seem properly clean; I wouldn't be surprised if the owner is as clean as his fruits and vegetables."  
  
Heero: "We can admire the fruits later, right now we have to find this Bob character so we can earn some money."  
  
Duo: "Yeah and buy some food too."  
  
Wufei: "Is that all you think about? Food?"  
  
Duo: "Hey, at least I don't think about Justice 24/7. And I don't act like a cheesy T.V superhero called Justice Boy."  
  
Wufei: "Maxwell! I'm warning you!" (About to take out his katana.)  
  
Bob: "Hey, what's all the racket here? Can't you see I'm trying to run a business here? Mamamia!"  
  
Quatre: "Excuse us, sir. Sorry about my two friends here. Are you Bob?"  
  
Bob: "Si that is me. May I help you?"  
  
After asking that question, he gave a healthy smile with shiny white teeth, and an Italian styled mustache, he was fat but in a charming way.  
  
Quatre: "Yes, we read your ad about saying that you need 5 young men to deliver your goods to classified areas."  
  
Bob: "Ah, Si. I did. Are you interested?"  
  
Quatre: "Yes, we are."  
  
Bob showed them around the place and got each one a delivery suit to wear. He also got them their first assignment.  
  
Bob: "O.K. Here's your first delivery. The E.D.C. Base." He told them.  
  
Duo: "The What?" Duo asked.  
  
Black guy: "The E.D.C! Stands for the Earth Defense Corp, My Brotha!" Responded a voice behind Duo.  
  
Bob: "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to your delivery partner, Trey. Trey, these are the new recruits for the Help ad we put out. You'll escort them the location, Capeach?"  
  
Trey: "Sure thing, Man! You're the Big Apple!"  
  
Trey is a 20-year-old African American, with Jamaican style hairdo with giant size headphones for his MP3 recorder. They go to the destination and wait for the guards at the door to let them in. Trey hands the guard a bag of oranges.  
  
Trey: "Here, this is for you and your partner."  
  
Guard: "Thanks a lot. You're a real life safer."  
  
Trey: "No problem. I heard that the entire crew never had fresh fruits for 3 whole weeks."  
  
Guard: "That is so true." The guard answered while eating the orange.  
  
Trey: "Floor B, right?"  
  
Guard: "Yes, but I suggest you also deliver them at Floor C."  
  
Trey: "O.K., thanks. (Drives into the Base)."  
  
In the Base, Akane and General Jacob meet with Hunter and Razor at Floor C.  
  
Akane: "It's great to see you guys again."  
  
Hunter: "Same here."  
  
Razor: "Me too. I believe you remember Commander Feral of Megakatz City's Enforcers."  
  
Akane: "Yes, I do. The same Commander Feral, who tried to bring the Swat Katz to justice." She joked.  
  
Feral: "Listen, the reason I'm helping is because I owe them and you for saving Felina, my niece."  
  
Jacob: "So, these the allies your talking to me about. Eh, Miss Mitsui?" He joked.  
  
Akane: "General, don't you start."  
  
Hunter: "It's O.K. Akane. I'm used to guys like him."  
  
Razor: "Yeah, it's a good thing it was me that came instead of T-Bone. For he always got mad, when he heard Feral's criticisms about us." He joked.  
  
Feral: "Grrr, don't push it, Clawson."  
  
Akane: "By the way Razor, I see your not wearing your mask."  
  
Razor: "Yeah, during a mission our faces got exposed. We were thinking of a retirement but we thought as long as scums like Dark Kat, and the guys who are attacking you are still around, it's better if the Swat Katz keep on fighting to the finish."  
  
Feral: "Em. How patriotic, please forgive me if I ever drop tears on your helmet." He said mocking Razor.  
  
Razor: "Very funny, Commander." He responded with a sweatdrop.  
  
Voice: "This is mine!"  
  
Voice2: "Well come and get it. Cry baby."  
  
Voice3: "Stop it, you two or we'll get in trouble."  
  
Akane: "Shin, Josh and Molly. Come out here."  
  
Three 5 year olds came out from behind the door. A boy named Shin, and 2 humanoids. A boy cat with a red cap named Josh and a girl mouse named Molly.  
  
Akane: "How many times have I told you three about sneaking into the lab? One of you might get hurt."  
  
Shin: "Sorry Sis, we just want to see what is the secret weapon you are preparing."  
  
Josh: "Yeah, we're sorry."  
  
Molly: "Yes, give me that!" (Snatches her doll from Josh's hand).  
  
Josh: "Hey, I was going to give it back to you."  
  
Shin: "Can we watch?"  
  
Akane:.  
  
Kids: "Pleeeeease." (Showing their cute eyes).  
  
Akane: "All right, but don't move from where you are."  
  
Shin: "Thanks Sis!"  
  
Akane: *sign* "General, that was my little brother Shin, and Josh and Molly are two orphans we adopted."  
  
Jacob: "I see you have a soft side for these mutants, haven't you?" He mocked.  
  
Feral: "Excuse me, General. But I would appreciate it, if don't refer to us as mutants. For we are believe it or not are like you humans, and calling us mutants is an insult I won't tolerate."  
  
Razor: "Now you know how it feels, to be judged so quickly Commander." Razor joked.  
  
Feral: "I said, don't push your luck!" He warned.  
  
As the argument started to cool down, there was an explosion that came bursting through the wall. And through the hole an army of mobile suits appeared.  
  
Guard: "Commander Mitsui! It's the enemy!"  
  
Akane: "Send reinforcements! Hunter, take Shin and the other kids to safety."  
  
Hunter: "Don't worry. Come on kids."  
  
Seeing that it was impossible to get them out of the base, he hid them in the storage room.  
  
Hunter: "O.K. You 3 just stay here. Everything is going to be all right."  
  
As the battle was starting, the delivery van that was driven by Trey and the G-boys was about to arrive at Floor C.  
  
Quatre: "How long until we reach it?"  
  
Trey: "We're almost there. Hold your cool."  
  
Duo: "Hey guys, do you hear that?" Duo asked hearing the explosion.  
  
Heero: "Yeah, it sounds like an explosion and some gunshots."  
  
As the van was about to take bridge down to Floor C, a huge explosion was spotted. And Trey stopped the van.  
  
Trey: "WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT?"  
  
Quatre: "Hey, mind your language."  
  
Trey: "SHUT THE F**K UP! DIDN'T YOU SEE THAT WAS ONE BIG ASS EXPLOSION!"  
  
Quatre:. (Sweatdropped).  
  
Trowa: "He's right. That was a big explosion."  
  
Duo: "Let's check it out."  
  
Trey: "OH NO! I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!" He protested.  
  
Quatre: "Fine, you stay the van and we'll check it out."  
  
As our heroes went to see what was going on, they were to see something they never expected.  
  
Wufei: "Are those mobile suits?"  
  
Duo: "Yeah."  
  
Quatre: "That's impossible. Mobile suits weren't supposed to be built in this time."  
  
Trowa: "Maybe that explains why they were smuggling the disks from our time. But how and why?"  
  
Heero: "Maybe because it was the work of some soldiers from our time who don't want to stop fighting. And to create a war that wasn't to exist in the Before Colony timeline."  
  
Quatre: "My God! They're going to change to course of history. What if it's the remains of the Barton Foundation?"  
  
Duo: "What? Are you saying that they could try to go ahead with Operation Meteor, before it even started?"  
  
Wufei: "We can't let that happen!"  
  
Heero: "Right. And I have an idea, lets see if there's a radio or speaker in the van."  
  
As their plan was on the way. The enemy captured the E.D.C's crew. They opened the door that has the secret weapons, which were 5 mobile suits in their vehicle forms. The leader of the enemy was named Captain Jarid, a soldier with blond hair.  
  
Jarid: "So, you were trying to steal Operation Firebird from us. And use it for your own good. Anyway thank you so much, for finishing the job for us."  
  
Akane: "What makes you think you could away with it?"  
  
Jarid: "Please, can't you see that we have the firepower? I mean look around you. You are all outnumbered."  
  
Soldier: "Sir. The mission was a success. What are your orders?"  
  
Jarid: "How about killing everyone in the entire base? I don't want to see anyone breathing, even if it's a cat."  
  
Feral: "You son of a.."  
  
Jarid: "And should I start with you?"  
  
Jacob: "Listen, Son. This is going to far. I contacted the Military and they'll be arriving soon."  
  
Jarid: "How nice, more targets for target practice. Maybe I should start with you."  
  
Jacob: "Son, do you realize that you are threatening to kill a General of the U.S. Military?"  
  
Jarid: "I don't care if you're the President himself. For if anyone gets in his Excellency's way, dies."  
  
Duo: "Hello?"  
  
Jarid: "What was that?"  
  
Soldier: "Sir. It came from that van."  
  
The G-boys were using the radio transmitter to talk through the speakers in the van.  
  
Duo: "Em, nice weather we're having isn't it?"  
  
Wufei: "Just get to the damn point!"  
  
Duo: "O.K. O.K. Em, sorry for interrupting your conversation folks, but."  
  
Wufei: "Oh, you're no help at all give me that!" (Wufei takes the microphone and talks in it without noticing that Duo was chocking, when the wire connected to the microphone was around his neck. But was helped out by Heero and Trowa).  
  
Wufei: "Listen up! You made a big mistake by attacking the base, when we're around! For we have lived out our lives by fighting in the name of Justice, and faced greater evil! If you shed on drop of blood from the hostages, we will blow away with our military weapons! For as a warrior who fights in the name of Justice, I have sworn to fight against all evil. I won't stop until stop until evil is vanished from the all of humanity forever!" (Everyone in the van, looked at Wufei and sweatdropped).  
  
Quatre: "Wufei, you're not giving a speech at an anti-terrorism campaign." Quatre interrupted.  
  
Wufei: "Shut up, Baby face!"  
  
Quatre: "Baby face?"  
  
Wufei: "I repeat! Surrender now, or be killed!"  
  
Soldier: "What do we do now, Captain Jarid?"  
  
Jarid: "Give me the X-ray vision goggles!"  
  
Jarid (looking through the van with the goggles): "Hah! It's all right; it's nothing but boxes of fruits and vegetables. Nice try, kid!"  
  
Wufei: "Gulp."  
  
Jarid: "Let's start the massacre! In the name of his Excellency, Lord Maximus!"  
  
Quatre: "Maximus? I remember hearing that name."  
  
Heero: "So do I. But that doesn't matter right now. We got to help the crew."  
  
Duo: "Yeah, but how are we supposed to do that since we don't have any weapons?"  
  
Quatre: "Wait. I have an idea." (Goes to the back of the van and opens the boxes).  
  
Duo: "Listen Quatre, the idea of feeding them would work if they were those scary creatures back in the abounded building but not with those guys."  
  
Quatre: "Hold your horses, Duo. Here's the plan."  
  
Jarid: "Now. Who should I kill first?"  
  
Akane: "You'll never get away with this."  
  
Jarid: "How about you babe?"  
  
Shin (opening the storage room's door): "We got to help my sister."  
  
Josh: "Yeah, but how?"  
  
Shin: "See that rifle? We can use it, come on." (They sneak of the storage room and take the gun).  
  
Jarid: "Sorry, Miss Mitsui. I wish things were different for us."  
  
Hunter: "Stay away from her!" (Jarid hits him with his elbow, knocking him out).  
  
Akane: "Hunter!"  
  
Jarid: "Congratulations. You have been voted the first to die."  
  
But before he could even touch the trigger, an orange knocks off his gun.  
  
Jarid: "What the hell?"  
  
Soldier: "Captain! It came from up there!"  
  
Quatre: "Keep throwing at them, guys!"  
  
The G-boys were throwing oranges at Jarid and his men, while Trey was hiding inside the van.  
  
Trey: Man! I hope I don't get killed because of you all!  
  
Jarid: "What exactly are they throwing?"  
  
Soldier#1: "I believe they throwing oranges, Sir!"  
  
Soldier#2: "And a cabbage! OUCH!" (Gets hit by the cabbage).  
  
Jarid: "Get the weapons! And the mobile suits!"  
  
Akane: "Hunter, are you O.K.?"  
  
Hunter: "Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
Shin: "O.K. You two hold on to the rifle and I'll fire."  
  
Molly: "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
Josh: "Don't be a mouse. Wait a minute you are a mouse." He teased.  
  
Molly: "Don't tease me!"  
  
Shin: "Hold still you two."  
  
He fires the rifle at the mobile suit, which fires back and hits the wall which, about to fall on the kids.  
  
Shin, Josh and Molly: "AAAAH!"  
  
Akane: "Shin!!"  
  
A figure came out of nowhere and rescues them. It was Heero.  
  
Heero: "Are you 3 okay?"  
  
Shin: "Yeah, thanks."  
  
Akane: "Shin! Thank goodness, you're all okay. Thank you who ever you are."  
  
Heero: ".Don't mention it."  
  
Then as he looks at one of the mobile suits, Jarid was after. He saw an image of Wing Zero.  
  
Heero: "Wing Zero." He said to himself.  
  
Heero heads for the suit and gets into it and flies it in its plane form. He then decides to transform it into a Gundam. It was more of min-version of Wing Zero. And he blows many of the mobile suits, before battling it out with Jarid who was in a mobile suit of his own that was larger than Heero's.  
  
Jarid: "You're going to pay the price for interfering in our mission, kid. But I'll allow to live if you give that Gundam."  
  
Heero: "Not a chance." Heero responded calmly.  
  
Jarid: "Then. DIE!" He attacks Heero with its Saber sword.  
  
As the rest of the G-boys battle it out with the guards, they noticed that Heero could use some help so they went to the other suits.  
  
Quatre: "You know. I this feeling that I'm in Sandrock."  
  
Trowa: "Yeah, I feel that I'm piloting Heavyarms."  
  
Wufei: This suit makes me feel like that Nataku's spirit inside me has grown stronger."  
  
Duo: "Hey, this baby does make me like The God Of Death again."  
  
Before Duo could press the closing hatch button, Jacob grabbed his jacket.  
  
Jacob: "Where do you kids think you're going with those suits? They're military property!"  
  
Duo: "Yo, cool it man. We'll give them back. But until the battle is over. GET OUT MY WAY! (He pushes Jacob and starts laughing as he takes off)."  
  
As the other four pilots transform, they found that their Gundams are like their old ones. They then destroy the enemy's remaining suits and go off to help Heero.  
  
The G-boys battle it out with Jarid but the problem is that his suit was too big for them fight like this.  
  
Jacob: "Those foolish kids are going to destroy the suits!"  
  
Feral: "Those kids might get themselves killed and you're worried about those damn suits?"  
  
Razor: "I don't know Commander; they're fighting like pros out there."  
  
Hunter: "Yeah, I wonder if they've flown suits like them before." He wondered.  
  
Akane: "This could be a good opportunity to test the most important factor of Operation Firebird. Send out 3 carriers at once!"  
  
Scientist: "Yes, Commander."  
  
As the door opens, 3 ships get ready to launch by remote control. Each one has a certain empty space for something to go through. As the 3 carriers launched, Akane heads to the controls and communicates with the boys.  
  
Akane: "Listen, pilots. His suit is too big for each of you to fight; there are 3 ships heading your way. Your suits'll inform you for which one to enter. As you reach the controls at the 3 carriers, I want each one of you to push the red button in front of you. Then you might kick his butt."  
  
Duo: "What do you think, guys?"  
  
Quatre: "I say we have no choice but to do it."  
  
Trowa: "Yes, lets try it." He agreed.  
  
Wufei: "I'll do anything to reassure that Justice shall prevail."  
  
Heero: "All right, let's do it!"  
  
They went to their carriers, Quatre and Trowa entered one carrier, which was the Core Top, Duo, and Wufei entered the other that was the Core Base and finally Heero enters the last one, the Neo Core Fighter. After reaching the controls, they all pressed the buttons and then something different happened. The Gundams started to change and started to merge together. Each carrier made a different transformation (resembles the ZZ transformation), Quatre and Trowa's became the arms and back, Duo and Wufei's became the legs and Heero's became the chest and released a head. And it became a normal sized Gundam, which was a mix between Wing Zero, ZZ Gundam and X Gundam (from ZZ Gundam and X Gundam cartoon shows). The G-boys found themselves together at the Gundam's cockpit that is in a part of the Gundam's chest.  
  
Akane: "Everyone. Looks like this could be a test if we're ready for Operation Firebird."  
  
Duo: "Whoa. This is cool! Can you imagine all of us in the same suit?"  
  
Quatre: "Yeah, but we can be amazed by this later. Right now we're going to this guy what we're made of."  
  
Heero: "All right, let's go!"  
  
Jarid: "Hah! Operation Firebird was our project, and. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU USE IT AGAINST US!!"  
  
Jarid attacked the Gundam with all his strength.  
  
Trowa: "We'll see about that!" Trowa fires the twin beam Gatling gun at Jarid's suit and knocks him off his feet.  
  
Jarid: "You little brats!" He shouted.  
  
Jarid went on the offence again, but laser gun was destroyed when Quatre used the Cross Crosser on him, then parts of the suit was sliced off when the boys merged Deathscythe's beam scythescissors and Altron's beam trident to form a staff with the scythe at one end of the staff and the beam trident and the other. Then Heero was about to make a final blow with the beam saber, when Jarid used the flashlights on his suit on them.  
  
Duo: "Hey, I can't see!"  
  
Quatre: "Neither can I!"  
  
Wufei: "This is INJUSTICE!"  
  
Jarid (taking out his beam saber): "Haha! It will be a shame to slice the Gundam into half, but some sacrifices must be taken to achieve victory!"  
  
He charges at them, pointing the saber right to the chest. But the Gundam grabs the saber when it only touched the chest, but had an effect on the cockpit inside.  
  
Duo: "OW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He shouted.  
  
Quatre: "Even if he doesn't slice us in half, the heat is too hard to bear."  
  
Trowa: "Your right about that!"  
  
Due to the enormous heat, the saber started to closer and closer to the chest, they tried to hold as much as they can.  
  
Jarid: "Well it's been fun, but I'm afraid you must die now! As the saber gets so close to the cockpit, Trowa found a button that might useful."  
  
Trowa: "We're not done.YET!"  
  
Trowa aims the hand grabbing the saber towards the suits head and fired a missile launcher located near the Gundam's fist and blows up Jarid's mobile suit's head, which makes him unable to see. He opened the cockpit to see.  
  
Jarid: "DAMN YOU ALL!" He shouted in rage.  
  
He makes his suit jump and then fly towards them with the saber in the suit's hand; the Gundam then took out its saber.  
  
Heero: "This will teach you to never mess with us. AGAIN!"  
  
Heero's move made an encounter attack, which sliced the mobile suit into half. Yet missed the cockpit, which landed on the ground making Jarid fall to the ground. Jarid was lying half conscious.  
  
Jarid: "I. can't. believe it. beaten by. a bunch of. kids."  
  
Quatre: "We did it!"  
  
Wufei: "Justice has been served."  
  
Trowa: "Nice reversal Heero."  
  
Heero: "Thanks. What do you think Duo? Huh?"  
  
Duo: "Oh! Hot. Start to melt. Need air." (Duo used his braided hair as fan to cool himself off, and the rest of the pilots fell off their seats*anime comedy style*).  
  
They got out of the cockpit only to be met with General Jacob's furious anger and many of his men pointing their guns towards them.  
  
Jacob: "O.K. You brats one funny move out of you and we'll open fire."  
  
Akane: "General, what the hell are you doing? Those boys saved us and ."  
  
Jacob: "Don't interfere with military procedures, Mitsui. Otherwise I'll have the President transfer you."  
  
Hunter: "Not if I tell him every thing that was going on here!"  
  
Jacob: "Shut up! You half-dog half-man freak!"  
  
As the argument started to heat up and explosion occurred. The same explosion that brought Jarid full consciousness who then started running. The G-boys also found this as an opportunity to escape. They found Trey waiting in the van near the battlefield, and then took off.  
  
Duo: "Thanks man!"  
  
Trey: "No problem, I didn't want lose you guys. You all rock."  
  
Quatre: "Wait a minute. Did you have something to do with that explosion?"  
  
Trey: "Hell Yeah! I found a grenade and then threw at the spot where no one would get hurt."  
  
Heero: "Well thanks."  
  
Trey: "Hey, you guys owe me one."  
  
Back at the base, the general was very angry and starting cursing the boys.  
  
Jacob: "Those damn kids! Well at least we caught one of Maximus' loyal soldiers."  
  
Hunter: "I'm not too sure." (Hunter was pointing at the area; Jarid was who made his getaway).  
  
Akane: "Well, it looks you came out empty-handed General."  
  
Feral: "If you haven't concentrated your anger on those same kids who handed him to you, he would have been chains by now."  
  
Jacob: "Don't get smart with me, you king-sized furball!"  
  
Feral: "GRR!"  
  
Razor: "Easy Feral. Lets we all go have something to eat."  
  
Hunter: "Sounds great!"  
  
Feral: "I suppose."  
  
Akane: "That's a good idea. You 3 want to come."  
  
Shin, Josh and Molly: "YAY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Akane: "What about you General?"  
  
Jacob: "I got more important things to do!"  
  
Akane: *sign*.  
  
Hunter: "Hey Akane, you're all right?"  
  
Akane: "Yes, I fine. I was hoping that those boys would join us and be an important part of Operation Firebird."  
  
Razor: "Don't worry. I'm sure this isn't the last we see of them."  
  
In Outer Space, at a U.S. Defense space station spots an unidentified spaceship.  
  
In the ship we see a man in decorated uniform (His uniform almost looks like the uniform Char Anzable wore in Char's Counterattack). His face is covered in the dark shadows. Something glowed on his eyes possibly sunglasses. He then raised his hand, which was a signal to release something into space. They released a ball-like object that went towards the space station. Two men in space suits who were finishing the repairs on space station saw the ball and took it with them inside.  
  
Man#1: "Have any idea what this is?"  
  
Man#2: "No.  
  
Man#1: "No, neither do I. Let's take it to the lab."  
  
But as soon as they arrived, the ball started to move and spin around on the ground and when it stopped, its sides opened showing a tube. The 2 men curious wanted to take a closer look.  
  
Man: "What in heaven's name is that?"  
  
What they saw was tube and when the light on the tube flashed an explosion occurred, destroying the space station killing everyone on it. Nothing was left of it but rubble. The mysterious figure in the spaceship, looked at the remains of the space station. His face was still not quite clear, but what can be seen was a smile, he started to laugh maniacally.  
  
Who was this mysterious figure? Will the G-boys be destined to be a major part of Operation Firebird? And will it be enough to face this mysterious enemy?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Jarid's Revenge.  
  
Note: Phew here's Chapter2. Finally it took a long time to finish this and I hope you've enjoyed it and thanks for those who got to read and review Chapter 1. 


End file.
